


Morning

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies





	Morning

Mornings are the result of human evolution in the best way possible. As the most dangerous predator on this planet, one can enjoy the comfort and the quiet of a home without being disturbed by wild animals or creatures that lurk in the dark.

Feet shuffle and the unspoken urge for coffee wakes at the same time as the door opens. 

'Sort out your priorities' is the only remark when their silent conversation comes to an abrupt stop. Duvets are lifted and cold air replaces the warmth, but only temporary. 

Humans can learn from other species. To make an example, they have adopted a technique that is used by penguins during long cold winters. To reduce the surface exposed to the wind and icy air, they move as closely together as possible. This proves to be very effective for body and soul and is practised for hours even on warm days by humans.

Difficulties include lack of space and blankets and the occasional kick in the shin, but warm hands on stomachs and the feeling of a soft body against one's back make up for these necessary inconveniences.


End file.
